The New Inuyasha, The case of the stolen Jewel
by Scott Goldiner
Summary: With the Jewel stolen Detective Inuyasha and Koga are on this case. A half-elf prince on a quest to take down his old man get's tangle in this war of the Shikon no Tama.  What is a half-elf to do, why stand with his new friends and fight.
1. The Stolen Jewel & 12 Elf Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights the anime Inuyasha, they belong to there rightful owner. This story is my idea and is set in Kagome's home time with Inuyasha now living at the shrine and there daughter.

The New student.

Chapter I.

It was at the start of the school year when I moved over to Japan to live with my friends Daisuke and his older twin sisters Saiyako and Sakura. Daisuke had told me once that his grandfather was a powerful monk and had high spirit powers, while the twins were good at fighting and pelting there younger bother every time he was around some of the other female students.

So that is how I came to live in Japan with them. Saiyako knocked on my door, she had long black hair that at times covered her eyes, and she also wore red eyeliner and same for her sister. "It's open Saiyako come in." I said.

She had her hair back in a ponytail and she was in her school uniform, "Good morning Scott-kun." She said giving me a kiss.

Back when they came over the USA for the first 2 years of middle school we started going out. One time her twin sister Sakura traded places with her and I didn't know about it and it was a great April's fools joke. "Scott this may sound weird but you with Daisuke this year and one of our late parents friends daughter. So get ready and make sure Daisuke doesn't do anything out of hand."

"Yes of course, Saiyako." I replayed.

At School I was talking to Daisuke about his parents and he was telling me the story of how there father and girl from another time came back to help take down the demon know as Naraku. Then one of the other classmates walked over to us and said, "You know that never happened your father was a sick old man." He said.

I was holding him back, "Daisuke this is not the place for this let it go." I said. Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room and we took our seats.

"Good morning class I would first like to introduce to you our new student Kikyo." She said.

She had long sliver hair sharp claws. She was wearing something over her head that looked like she was hiding something that she didn't want the other to find out, she also had golden eyes. "I thought you told me that Kikyo had black hair not sliver." I said to Daisuke.

"I'm Higurashi Kikyo, and it's nice to meet you all." She said with a smile on her face.

"You can take the desk on the right next to Scott." The teacher said.

That night back at the house I was out back in the yard looking down at target, but no bow or arrow in hand, I had a lot of spirit power and one thing I could do was make spirit arrows that backed a punch. I was a very good archer but none of the schools over in the USA had this sport. Raising my right hand ever so slowly up forming the bow I took it and then pulled back on nothing and nothing was there and then with a loud thung I let go.

"Scott one thing for sure there are going to make you captain of the archery team." Sakura said. "Forgive me for saying this Scott, but how come your ears are pointy."

"Not sure but as far as we all know I'm not a deamon. I have always been born with them and plus archery comes second nature to me." I replayed.

"That's because your friend there is a half-elf." A voice said.

I looked over and there sitting on the wall of yard without her head covered was our new classmate. "And what makes you so sure of it, Kikyo." I said.

"You're green eyes and you're quite good with that bow. I saw you trying out for the archery team today." She hoped down and came closer to me. "Plus my mom is coach for the team and she is most impressed with your skill, she asked me take you back to her house she would like you over for dinner."

Just then Saiyako came out, "Kikyo when did you get." She asked. She was wearing a white t-shirt; a tribal tattoo ran up her whole left arm, she also had multiple earrings in both ears. Sakura was the same way also

"Just a few minutes and how dumb are you really that your own boyfriend here happens to a half-elf." She said pointing a finger at my girl.

I then happened to notice that she was wearing some kind of necklace and I didn't want a cat fight to start and with out thinking a just said the first word that came to my mind. "Kikyo SIT."

Just then Kikyo's face just slammed right into the ground. "So then I see that your mother had taken a safety mesure here and she gave you the beads that your father wore." Daisuke said.

Kikyo pulling her self up, "Yea she did and don't like them at all, they are too old for me and they look dumb." She said as her ears twitched.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it Kikyo." I said.

"Whatever elf now then let's gets going my mom and father don't like to be kept waiting." She said grabbing my arm and then jumping over that wall.

Once at the shrine Kikyo lead me to the house, she told me to wait while she went to go get her mom. The thing about that I knew what I was but I hope that this doesn't' effect my friend ship with the others. I was looking in the mirror that they had in the hall. I had about 4 rings in each ear. I had those ever since I was 7. My father was human and my mother was an elf, but from the royal family. Just then my teacher came walking down the hall to great me.

"Hello Scott." She said. "Please come this way we need to talk."

She led me to her living room. In that room there was a TV with the news on talking about how someone broke into the museum and stole something called the shikon no tama, what ever that was.

"Eh, so he's the one that has been living with Sango's and Miruko's kids." A voice said.

"Inuyasha behave yourself around him, ok I had to do a lot of research on him and my friend Yuka found out that he is a half-elf. Look if this gets out of control dear the kids might need to stop this person before we have another person like Naruku."

Sitting across from me was Kikyo my fellow classmate. "I don't see why my mother thinks that your so different, your just a normal human to me." She waved her hand me.

"Now dear is that anyway to treat someone from a royal family." She said. "Scott I guess you don't know why you're here do you." She asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry I don't know what this all about, but if I was asked to help with something then I offer my services to those who need it, of course I don't alone, I work with Daisuke, Saiyako and her twin sister Sakura." I said.

"See what did I tell you Kagome." Inuyasha said. Then looking at me he added, "Look I'll get right down to the point, with this elf, someone last night broke into and stole the shikon no tama a jewel that we had to get back after my wife here shattered it."

I could tell were this was going to go and it didn't look nice, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BRING THAT UP INUYASHA." Kagome said and then turning her back to him, "INUYASHA SIT."

His face smacked the floor and then Kagome sat on top of him, "Sorry about that Scott, but let's see I hope that you don't mind working with my daughter here Kikyo. She is good with a bow, but what I saw you do today out there trying out for the team is nothing compared to her." She said.

"It's nothing, my father loved to hunt and would take me with him, I feel at home with a bow, and plus it's a weapon of choice that elves manly use in battle." I said trailing my words at the end.

(Flash back.)

I was standing behind my mother and my aunt, twins. My mother was hurt her left arm had cut off by my own father and same with my aunt. "Dear how could you, this isn't like you." She said looking back me,

I was holding a bow ready to kill him if need be, something in him changed. "Father why did you this, to mother." I said.

"I have no use for her now and plus your never understand your just a half-breed." He said.

And just like that he left in a cloud of black smoke.

(End.)

"Scott is something wrong." I head a voice ask.

"No just thinking of the past." I said. "Teacher, I know that mother and my aunt also came here but I'm not sure where they are. I have a quest that I'm on and it's from my grandparents the king and queen, I have to take out my father for what he did to my mother and my aunt, he disgraced our family." And with out thinking I started speaking in the elfin tong.

"Ok, then we'll have Kikyo take you home." Kagome said.

"No thanks I'll just walk back need time to myself." I replayed.

I stopped off at the park and sat down on the swing pulling out a pendent that was taken of just me, my mother and my half sister. My mother and sister were mages, but my sister was also very good with a bow and then I started to cry.

After about a good 10 minutes in the park I stood up and looked at moon thinking of my family back home, then something caught my ears it sounded like someone was behind the trees and so I walked over to where the sound came from and looking down my heart just shattered, I knew this person.

"Bro it's you. I'm glad your safe." The voice said.

"Don't talk you need medical help and fast." I said pulling out my cell phone and calling 911.

"Bro you still looking for him aren't you." She said. My sister had long black hair with strips of green running though, like my mother and aunt she had the same making on her left arm. It was the mark that one got after becoming a mage; I was pulled out of the class because of what happened with my mother. She was wearing black gloves that stopped at her first knuckle. She also has 6 rings in each ear. Her t-shirt stopped right before her mid section where she was cut badly. She also had on short shorts, boots that stopped right at her knees.

Once at the hospital they rushed my sister into the or and I waited outside. Then I looked up to see Inuyasha standing over me and his partner. "Scott I know that we just meet but I also work for the police. I'm detective lt. Inuyasha and this is my partner Koga." He showed me his badge.

"Look we need to what you saw." Koga said.

"Nothing, she was like that when I found her, sir." I replayed. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"Not sure Scott, look why don't we take you back to the shrine your be protected there." Inuyasha said, "Leave this to us."

"You don't know what he is capable of doing Inuyasha, he is very deadly. I know my sister she'll make it cause of what happened to her."

"What happened to her?" Koga said.

"Someone like should know and yes I know that you're a wolf demon, it's not easy for me to say this but she a werewolf." I said breaking down into tears.

"Koga I'm going to take him back home call Saiyako to let her know where he is please." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not leaving Inuyasha, she needs me by her side we have both fought our fare share of fights and being that our great grandmother is our queen and the one who rules over us I stay here until she gets out." I said.

"Inuyasha if that kid is royalty then maybe it's best to let him stay. If whoever attacked his sister they might come back for him." Kouga said.

"Eh, do what ever you want." Inuyasha said.

Then walking down the hall was Kikyo along with Kagome, it couldn't have been more then half an hour ago that I left there place and now everyone was here, including a taller man with the same hair color as Kikyo, just with out the ears. He was wearing a sports jacket, on his forehead sat a crest moon he walked around Kagome and Kikyo and right over to Inuyasha a whacked him up side the head and on top of that Kagome looked pissed.

"Forgive my half-brother here, I'm chief Cap. Sesshomaru." He said eyeing me. "My daughter-in-law here tells me that you're a half-elf." He said in his normal voice that cold but yet not harsh. He then walked over to Inuyasha and Kouga and said something to them both.

Kouga left but stopped right behind me, "Don't you worry sir, this is one of the top hospitals in all of Japan they will treat your sister right." He gave me a smile then left.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru sir, was it." I said.

He turned around to look at me, "If's it's about that jewel that missing there is only person that I know that would want to go to such a great measure to take that without anyone knowing." I looked down at that the floor and I felt tears coming. "That's because the person that stole it was no other then my human father."

"Do you know where he might be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No after he was banished from our world for what he did, I was asked to terminate his life." I paused for a quick second, "You see when for me it was given to me by my great-grandmother and our queen for the past 3,000 years."

"Scott come on we will let you stay the night back at the shrine." Kagome said.

I nodded seeing as to this was going to get me nowhere right now and I know that my sister would me to be safe. "Ok, there is nothing more that I can do tonight." Looking around for a Doctor but I saw that Inuyasha was talking to him first and he handed him a slip of paper and then walked over to join us.

"Scott don't worry they will call when she wakes up." He said leading the way.

"I want a full report on my desk tomorrow little brother." I head Sesshomaru say.

He just waved him off and we left.

The next day at school I was felling uneasy from what happened last night but I was trying to hide it and just wait for lunch which couldn't come fast enough. Finally the bell did ring for lunch and I made my up to the roof of the school to eat alone I didn't want to deal with my friends for right now, I was too worried about my sister. I heard something moving on the roof and there was a person that was dressed in normal elfin clothing but wearing a hood to cover his face.

"Are you Prince Scott?" The voice said.

"Who's asking?" I replayed.

"I have a message from the queen. It seams that your nice went missing and is somewhere over here in Tokyo, find her and then report back to her and she is giving you any means at all to make a team to help take down you know who." He paused for a second, "Your sister is to be part of this team, good luck and be safe my prince." And then he vanished.

After school had ended I went to the library to study, but found myself thinking of the past again. It was true that I was older by years but I to them I was there same age. I remembered the time the first time I went to magic school, a skill that I had picked up from my mother.

(Flash back.)

"Bro since mother and father had to go back to father's world it's just the two of us today." She smiled at me. "We going on a hike in the woods."

Not more then 30 minutes into our hike we came across some wolves. "Sis you should be careful we don't want to…" I stop and looked over my shoulder.

There was a wolf behind us but in a human form. Sis had her bow pointed at him, but her just smacked it out of her hands and in the process her scratched her. Blood was pouring though the cut.

(End.)

I looked up from by book to see a par of golden eyes looking at me, "Kikyo Sit."

She slammed into the table face first. "Would you stop the Scott?"

"Sorry Kikyo." I said rubbing my eyes. "What can I help you with?"

She pointed behind her and Saiyako was standing there along with Sakura. "I'll leave you 3 alone." She said. Turning and walking away.

Sakura took the lead and took a chair first and then she slapped me and the Saiyako did the same. "How long were you planning to hide the fact that you where a half-elf."

"Saiyako look I couldn't tell anyone it was hard for me to hide very hard. Please you have to believe me on this one, I'm also a prince the next in line to rule over the elves."

Just then Daisuke walked in to see that his twin sisters where chewing me out. "We have a problem here." He was covered in blood. "Scott there was elf hurt and they requested you."

I got up packed my books up, "Saiyako I need your help on this one and then I'll promise I'll spill the truth about myself and everything."

Before we moved back to Japan we had a seal a evil ghost in Saiyako but in return it gave her some powers. She grabbed my hand and her brother's hand and we vanished only to reappear where the elf was hurt. Sesshomaru was also there along with the EMS. "What happened Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Don't know but from what the shop owner said she just came crashing in the window. Poor thing I don't that she will be able to see ever again." Sesshomaru said.

"So then why did you call me here Chief?" I asked.

"We found this after the crashed into the glass, it was like someone was here and they wanted this to happen." He said handing me the note, "None of us can read and we thought that you could read it."

I opened the note and he was right it was in the elfin language. "It says here sir at the next full moon they will become one with the jewel." I crushed the note in my hand. "Father why are doing this." I said in elfin.

Saiyako put her hand on my shoulder, "Scott don't worry we will help you find it." Turning to Sesshomaru, "And we will make sure that the jewel is back in your hands."

Sakura then spoke up, "I'll help one thing you tell us the truth about yourself and where your from."

"Let's meet at Kikyo's house if your going to help then we are going to need to know everything about that jewel and the best person to learn it from is Kikyo's mother, our teacher Miss. Higurashi Sensei." Said.

That night we are all at the Higurashi shrine and our teacher didn't mind having us over to learn about the jewel and asked us to stay for dinner. Just then the front door opened and in a walked a man with brown hair and a bushy tail. "I'm home mom."

"We didn't know that Kikyo had a brother." Sakura said.

"Well that would be my adopted son, He works for ABC news." Kagome said. "Welcome home Shippo, dinner will be ready soon." She said.

"Sensei thank you the help about the jewel." Daisuke said.

"Oh Scott my friend Yuka found where your mother works, it turns out that she and her sister own a magic shop it's not more then 15 minutes from here." She said handing me a slip of paper with the address and a map.

"So Scott I just thought to let you know that they are going to let your sister out tomorrow and she asked me to ask you to be there when she gets out." Inuyasha said.

"That's good to here." I replayed back.

"Dinner is ready." Kagome said as she brought out the food with Shippo helping her.

As we ate I spilled the truth about myself to Saiyako and everyone here. "I just wished that you would have told us sooner then just hiding it." Sakura said.

"I didn't mean to hide it and that I didn't want me being a prince to hinder or change our friendship, it's best if this doesn't leave your ears." I said.

They all agreed with me on that and only those that should know were Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sesshomaru Inuyasha's brother and Koga but no one else should know the truth.

_Announcer: So what is in store for the offspring of the Inuyasha characters, and will they be able to get the jewel back before the full moon. This is a race against time and the fate of the human world and the elf world is in danger. What of the father and who's soul did he get, Stay tuned for the chapter in this story._

Authors note: I'm planning to do more with this story, in latter chapters cross it over with RIN-NE with them coming over to the state side and NYC. I'm back to working my Fan stories plus working on making a novel.


	2. The Reunion of the Royal Elf Family

_Announcer: This is the story of the offspring from Inuyasha, Kikyo Higurashi the daughter of Kagome and Detective Lt. Inuyasha. Saiyako, Sakura and Daisuke the kids from Sango and Miruko. And there friend Scott a half-elf who happens to be a prince._

_In our last chapter the Shikon no Tama was stolen and they have until the full moon to get it back. And we bring to you the next chapter of The New Inuyasha: The case of the stolen Jewel._

Scott: (Pulls Rinne Rokudo over.) Please do the disclaimer and I will kindly pay you 1,000 yen.

Rinne: Fine but you better pay up. Scott Goldiner here doesn't own the rights to Inuyasha or Rin-ne; they belong to the talented Takahashi-san. This story is of his idea. (Looks over with hand out.) Pay up.

Chapter 2

The broke Damashigami.

The day at School I was at the archery range on the grounds, Kagome Sensei thought that it would be best if I was team captain and I don't blame her. Saiyako and Sakura, where sitting on the sidelines watching me along with Kikyo.

Then Saiyako got up and walked away Sakura came down over to where I was standing ready to fire off an arrow. "Scott I know you know some magic tell me you don't fell that." Kikyo said who was standing next to me.

Saiyako then showed up next to me she was using the powers of the ghost that we sealed in her cause no one was able to see her unless she wanted them to and that would just cause trouble, she never talked in that form. "If something is around Saiyako here will find out." I replayed back.

A good 45 minutes latter after the club was over I walked over to hill on our school around and I was laying back looking up at the sky, thinking of my home world Elfrea when Saiyako made some kind of noise in her ghost form. She then turned back to normal. "Scott we have found someone and he has been stalking me since the start of the school could you handle this please." Saiyako said.

"Sure where did you take him." I said standing up.

"He is in the club off with Daisuke, who has some kind of seal on him so he can't move." She replayed, doing her best with the sleeve of the uniform to cover up her tattoo on her left arm.

As I walked into the room Daisuke stood to the side and I was still holding my bow with out and arrow if I needed to I could always make a magic one. "I have some questions for you, why where you stalking Saiyako and just who are you." I said.

The red hair kid looked over at Daisuke and then back at me, "Your friend there the ghost girl, I can ease her and send her to the other side." He said not looking at me in the eyes.

I walked up to him and waked him on the head, "Your hopeless I head stories about someone living on the school grounds and who never came to class just watch who your talking to go it. I will tell you this she is not dead, her brother behind you sealed a ghost in her it was the only way and it somehow fused with her human soul. Now just who are you."

Then there was a knock on the door, Daisuke walked over and opened the door and there was a girl in our high school uniform with her hair braded down on both sides. "Rokudo-kun what are you doing here."

He just looked the other way, "Why don't you ask them, they are the ones that dragged me here and started to question me."

"I'm sorry miss it's just that he was stalking one of my friends so I wanted to know what was up with that and all, I didn't mean any harm." I said.

Just then there was a scream and me and Daisuke went to the door to look to see what was going on and there was a few students that were being attacked by something. Looking back to I nodded to Sakura to untie the boy, but stopping him before he could leave, "We might need your help on this, the 4 of us are way better at taking out a few ghosts if that is what it is."

Daisuke then came in front of him, "After we take care of this," He looked over at me, "We need to have a talk with you."

Once we gotten to where the screaming came from, there were 3 students laying face down on the ground, "Sakura get the school nurse right now and make it fast."

She nodded and took off. Looking at the other girl, "What is your name miss?" I asked.

"It's also Sakura, but to make it easier on you just call me Mamiya." She said.

Daisuke was checking the students that were knocked out and then he looked at me, "Prince this isn't good it's like there energy was taken right out of them, but to my recall didn't Higurashi-sensei say that the jewel didn't need human energy?"

"It's not the jewel that needs the power it has to be him. If I think I know what he is planning that is he is going to take people's energy for some kind of spell that will fuse the jewel to him, but he needs a lot of power for this to work and plus the full moon will make it 10x as worse."

Just then walking out of what looked like thin air was a human man about in his late 50's wearing an elfin tunic and leather pants. He walked closer to the students and looked at me, "Well now my son why don't give this up and come and join me together we can rule over the whole human world." He said.

I stood up and called for my spirit bow which I held in my hand, "Daisuke get everyone here to safety at once this could get messy and I don't want any more people hurt."

He nodded and pointed started to take the others safety. "So we meet for the first the time for the last time father." I said.

"Why don't you forget about your mother's bloodline and come live with me?"

"It's your bloodline that is not a part of me any more father. After what you did you did to my mother and my aunt I will never forgive you, not as long as your still breathing, I swear by my bow I will bring you down." I said pulling the spirit arrow back and letting it charge up with my powers.

"No son you don't really want to do that do you." He said.

"Step away and leave this school, I have orders to take you back dead or alive." I held the arrow as far back as a I could.

"I don't have time of this the full moon is coming up and I need to get ready." He said and with that he just vanished into thin air.

Then Daisuke came running over to my side, "Scott your sister remember."

"Darn it I forgot about it." I replayed.

Kikyo walked over next, "No need your highness remember I'm also a half demon like my father, so I'll get you there in no time."

"Thanks, Kikyo let's go." I looked at Daisuke, "Take those two to the Higurashi shrine we need to brief them in on what is going on, I didn't want more people involved in this, but it looks like there is no choice."

Once at the hospital Kikyo walked inside with me and I was about to stop off at the main desk to ask what room my sister was in when one of the royal guards came up to me and spoke to me in our elfin tong. Kikyo look lost but I translated for her, "He said for us to follow him, and plus there was another person that was also in her room that was also an elf."

He lead us to the room and then took his post right out side as I walked in and he stopped Kikyo from walking, "It's fine she's with me and plus the queen would like to meet her and the others that are helping me with my quest." I said.

In the room the first bed was the girl that was in that accident I stopped off there first. "Hello there how are you felling?" I asked.

"I'm ok, the doctor said with what happened they won't be able to fix it, since the scars are on my eyes." She started to cry.

"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." I said. "I'm here cause you like myself are an elf but something strange about you, both your parents where human how did you end up being a full blooded elf."

"It's from my father's side before he died, though the gene was there but week in him I guess when I was born it just was a matter of time." She said.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Sure it's Alfina." She was about to reach for the bandages that covered her eyes and I put my hand on hers, "Don't not until the doctors say that you can remove them, and then I would like to take to back to my home world, I think your be better off there then here."

She gave me a smile. I then walked over to the other bed where my sister was and she sitting on the side of the bed. She was wearing a white t-shirt that was cut away showing off her navel, she also had on a denim jacket that was open and gloves that were cut away showing her fingers, she now had golden eyes instead of the green ones that all elves had. "So what took you my brother." She asked.

"Well sis, father came and he started to attack the school he took energy from 3 students and I had to deal with that before I coming here." I said.

"Well then Scott let's go home." She said.

I looked down at the ground for a second and then back at her, "Sis I would love have to come and stay with me it's just that I share a house with some friends that I met when I was over in the east. They are from here and we have became good friends and they are helping me with my quest and plus great grandmother would like to meet them." I said.

She just nodded and hopped off the bed walked right past Kikyo and the other elf girl that was in the room and stood at the door way, "Wither you like it or not little bro I'm moving in and since this one over here has no family left she comes with us."

I was not about to start a yelling match with me sister even if she was a werewolf. "Let's move out bro." She added.

"Let's go Kikyo." I said. Turning to Alfina, "From now on your with us we need to know what you can do now that you don't have your sight." I said.

Latter that night we were at the Higurashi shrine. Kikyo had set tea cups for all of us to drink. The other Sakura was talking walking talking to her friend with the red hair. "Ok who are you guys?" Daisuke asked.

The boy with the red hair spoke, "Let me take care of that spirit that is in your friend then we walk." He said.

That had earned him a slap on the back head from the girl sitting next to him. "So some respect they could have hurt us." She looked at me, "Please excuse my friend here he is broke."

"Oh that is just great why not just tell the whole country that." He yelled back at her. "Look my name is Rinne Rokudo and I don't need any help from you guys so if you can let us go that would be fine."

My sister said something in our native tong and then I spoke back to her. Saiyako look over at me, "So what did your sister say?"

"They know to much right now, it's best to keep them on our side." I said.

Looking over at red hair kid, "You both know to much, don't worry I'm not going to kill you but because of this the two of you must work with us from now on. Sorry of not introducing myself. I'm Scott To Elfrea the prince of Elfrea." I said.

"Look I don't need your money Prince just let us leave." He said.

"You leave now and I can put in a call to have the price of your items triple in cost." I said. "Could you keep up with helping lost spirits with a cost of 3x the normal price."

"You wouldn't dare do such a thing could you?" He responded.

"I know people in the spirit world, and yes I could it's called taxes and import cost. You stay with us and I will make sure that all your cost are taken care of. I know what you are but…" I was stopped by Sakura.

Just then Sesshomaru opened the door and called for me to follow him. I got up from where I was sitting and followed him out to the grounds of the shrine, he led me to building that held the well that my teacher used to travel between times. "What do you wanted to talked about chief." I asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"Just what the heck were you thinking today Scott, 4 students energies were taken and you just happen to get into a fight with your father in the school yard." He said. His eyes started to turn red. "You better not let this happen again you got it prince, cause if it dose I'm going to take you down to the station and make sure that you never come back here to this world again, you got it."

I just nodded at him, and then walked back into the house. The red head was talking with the girl that was with him, I walked over to where Saiyako was and I pulled her aside, "Look we don't have that much time, if my father is taking human energy to get him self ready for that full moon then we are going to have a big problem."

"I see so what are we going to do about this."

"Right now are main problem is getting that jewel back before the full moon, if not then I don't need to tell you what could happen after that." I said.

Inuyasha walked into the room and he walked over to where I was standing and grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me into the wall. "Just what the hell are you thinking. Are you trying to get me fired."

Kagome saw this when she walked into the room and yelled, "INUYASHA SIT BOY."

Inuyasha fell flat on his face and I was able to get away before I got caught up in this. "Look what was I to do then there were students that were hurt and he was going to attack me and my friends." I looked over to my friends and got up. "I'm going home, Daisuke I'll see you back there."

"Scott wait what about your sister." Sakura said.

"Would I be intruding if I asked to stay with you." She asked.

"No not at all, you are more then welcome in our house." Saiyako said.

That night I was in my room, I couldn't sleep and all I was doing was looking up at the roof. I shared a room with Saiyako after all we where dating. There was a divider in the room. The only reason she now stayed in my room with me was that she gave her room to my sister.

The next day which just happened to be a Sunday, I was awaken to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. I walked as quietly as I could to the door to not wake up Saiyako. Once I made my way down stairs to the kitchen there was my sis wearing a leather t-shirt like top and leather pants to match. Since at this time no one else was up yet we talked to each other in our elfin tong.

Sakura was the next one up and she joined us in the kitchen, "Well if it isn't the elf twins."

I gave her a smile and started to set the table. "Good morning Sakura-chan." I looked over and I didn't know that we had another guest staying with us. It was the elf girl that was now blind and she gave me smile.

"Good morning prince." She said taking a bow in front of me.

"Thanks." I replayed when just then there was a knock at the door.

Daisuke then walked into the kitchen along with chief Sesshomaru standing behind him.

"Scott I look that jewel is of big importance not only to us but to the whole nation. What ever your father is planning to do with that jewel come the full moon, we have to stop him now." He said.

"He is not my father not after what he did to my mother and to my aunt." I turned my back to him after what happened yesterday I was still mad as hell with him and his bother. Just then Saiyako came to join us and she walked over to where I was standing and gave me a kiss.

"Good to see you this morning Chief." She said.

She then looked back at me with only her face in that ghost while look with thick dark eye shadow and her long black hair covering most of her face. We have all gotten use to it by now, me her twin sister and Daisuke. Like I said before The twins both have a tattoo that covers there left arm, but it more then just that it is also a seal and a binding spell to help keep the ghost at bay in her.

"Scott I have orders to take you and only you to the shop that your mother works in, it's something of more like a request from my daughter-in-law." Sesshomaru said.

"Not until he has his breakfast, and that goes for all of you here." She looked over at Sesshomaru and dropped the plate of food right down in front of him, "Eat." She said in a cold voice.

Latter that same day Sesshomaru had driven me to the store that my mother and aunt owned and some how Saiyako talked him into taking her. By age I was far older then her but in looks I looked like just every other normal teenager. Sesshomaru was driving a black Ford Shelby when he stopped, "Where here."

I got out of the car and so did Saiyako. She put her arm around my shoulder and together we walked to the store, "I think that once we are done here the two of us are going to walk back, it's a nice day, thanks for the ride." I said.

I opened the door to the shop and a little bell rand sounding that there was a customer in the shop. We both looked around at all the different things that were sold in the shop. Most of the things where bows, some finely made elfin clothes both for male and females. Some of the books were on how to speak Japanese and English. Then a voice spoke from behind us. "Can I help you."

I turned around to see my aunt Sam. I gave her a hug since. "Aunt Sam it's me Scott." I said.

"Scott my you have gown since the last we saw each other." She said. Then turning to my friend. "Who is this lovely person?" She asked.

"Forgive my manners aunt, I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Saiyako." turning to her, "Saiyako my aunt Sam."

"Is nice to meet you." She said. She saw that she was missing her left arm.

"Sis is something wrong what is all the noise about." Another voice said.

"It's fine it's just that Scott is here to see us." She answered.

She ran over to where I was standing and gave me a hug with only her right arm. "Mother it's good to see you again it's been a long time. Oh mother I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Saiyako." Turning to her once again, "Saiyako this is my mother, Amy." I said.

She bowed in front of her.

_Announcer: So now that Saiyako has meet Scott's mother and aunt, what is going to happen next. Will Scott explain to Saiyako that it was his father that cut of there left arms or will it be to much for him to bare. Will they put an end to his father before the full moon, and will Rinne and his partner Sakura join up in the quest now that they have made there enterence into the story. Will Inuyasha get Kagome to remove the beeds, and will they ever get Billy Crystal to host the OSCARS again, and will Benson make chicken or fish. This question and many more in the next part of The New Inuyasha team: The case of the case of the stolen jewel._

Hello there Scott Goldiner here, I have with me today Saiyako.

Saiyako: (Takes seat.) It's a honor to be with someone like your self.

Scott: Thanks. I'm sure that the readers out there would like to know something about you.

Saiyako: Sure, well I am 18 years old, I come from a family that hunts down demons and during one of those hunts my little brother had to seal a evil ghost in me.

Scott: I see, so that explains the cool tribal tattoo on your left arm.

Saiyako: Yes and my twin sister also has the same one, my bother may be a lech at sometimes but he is very powerful like our father was.

Scott: That's good to hear.

Saiyako: May I ask you a question.

Scott: Sure.

Saiyako: Why is there a girl with short light purple hair and a lollypop in her mouth always standing next to you when we shoot.

Scott: Well that's Shirayuki Mizorie, my girlfriend.

Tsurara: Yes and soon to be married my dear.

Scott: Yes that is my future mother-in-law. Well that is all the time we have tonight Saiyako I want to thank you for taking time out to sit down and talk with us and join us next time when we talk to another cast member from the story, who will it be next wait until chapter three to find out, who knows it could even be someone that is not in the story at all.

Stay tuned next time for another interview with one of the stories characters. (This thing with Shirayuki and her mother will be a end of the story running gag every now and then but I will not over do it.)


End file.
